Draco Malfoy Quer Uma Namorada
by Aline Malfoy
Summary: *TERMINADA* Draco Malfoy está com fama de gay em Hogwarts,e agora ele procura uma namorada,pra que possa tirar essa fama.O que ele não esperava é que a autora da fic se metesse na sua vida,e o pior,organizasse um concurso para selecionar a futura namor
1. Uma Conversa Entre Autora e Personagem

Draco Malfoy quer uma namorada  
  
Capitulo 1: Uma conversa entre autora e personagem.  
  
_Preciso de uma namorada! _pensou Draco Malfoy consigo mesmo.  
  
_EU! EU! EU AQUI, AQUI! _grita a autora.  
  
_Não, você não.  
  
_Porque não? _autora totalmente decepcionada.  
  
_Porque você ia me controlar o tempo todo. E ninguém manda em um Malfoy.  
  
_Bem lembrado.  
  
_O que?  
  
_Eu te controlo, meu querido. Se eu quiser que você namore comigo eu faço. Todos iram me chamar de Mary Sues, a personagem perfeita, que tem todos os meninos em seus pés, e um Draquinho gostoso como namorado. Mas não to nem ai! Quero mais é ser feliz. _diz a autora sonhadora.  
  
_Mas eu não quero namorar você. Até namoraria na boa, mas vejo o quão mandona você é, vai me fazer teu escravo, então deixa quieto.  
  
_Tudo bem. Já tenho namorado mesmo. Mas porque essa decisão logo agora? _pergunta a autora. _Sinceramente, Draco, achava até que você era... era... ah você sabe. Você nunca namorou nem ficou com muitas.  
  
_É esse o problema. Ta rolando um boato que eu sou o que eu sei e o que você achava.  
  
_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
_Não vi graça!  
  
_Eu também não. Mas como você ficou sabendo disso?  
  
_Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
_Então é mentira!  
  
_Não é não. Desde que o Potter começou a namorar a Chang, e o Weasley a Granger, eles estão se exibindo pra escola toda. Ai eles começaram a falar isso, porque nunca me viram ficando com ninguém.  
  
_Entendo. Mas eu não sabia que eles estavam namorando.  
  
_Estão. Você anda lendo?  
  
_Sim, é claro.  
  
_Não parece. Se você lesse ia ver que a maioria das fics o Weasley fica com a Granger, e o Potter fica com a Chang.  
  
_Eu sei. Mas o Harry com a Cho eu nem me interesso, não sou fã dela. E só vejo quando o Harry fica com a Gina.  
  
_Aquela ruivinha da Grifinória? Irmã do Weasley?  
  
_Isso. Eu só leio fics que a envolva com o Harry ou com você.  
  
_EU? _perguntou Draco pasmo.  
  
_É queridinho. Eu escrevo uma fic em que você faz par com ela, não sabia não? E faço o Harry ficar que nem louco atrás dela.  
  
_E porque eu não estou com ela nessa fic? Pelo menos não iria ficar com a fama que estou agora. E porque o Potter está com a Chang e não com a Weasley, já que você prefere Weasley e Potter?  
  
_Você não está com ela nessa fic porque eu não quero. E como você disse eu controlo sua vida, e a hora que eu quiser eu coloco você pra namorar alguém. E não coloquei ela com o Harry porque fiz ela abrir os olhos, e ver que o Harry não se interessa por ela.  
  
_Então porque você não faz isso na fic que você está escrevendo?  
  
_Porque eu gosto de Harry e Gina, eu já li muitas fics com os dois, as da Luciana Trindade são ótimas, você deveria ler. E também porque quero dar um bom futuro pra ela, pra recompensar o tempo que ela sofreu pelo Harry.  
  
_SAI FORA! NÃO GOSTO DE ROMANCE. Então vai ou não me ajudar a arrumar uma namorada nessa fic, a primeira fic e autora maluca que deixa o Draco sozinho?  
  
_Tudo bem. Que tal fazermos um concurso?  
  
_Concurso? Pra que, é só você colocar uma menina bem gata na fic pra namorar comigo e está ótimo.  
  
_Não dá querido, eu não posso entrar na fic, se não quem vai comanda-la? _pergunta a autora sarcasticamente.  
  
_Tudo bem. MAS ARRANJA UMA NAMORADA LOGO, PELO O AMOR DE DEUS!!!  
  
_Ta, ta, fica calmo. Então. Faremos um concurso, assim você conhece algumas meninas. Fica com uma apenas, e se quiser namora ou não. Mas pelo menos da um beijo, se não sua fama não vai acabar.  
  
_Tudo bem. Então como vamos fazer?  
  
_Eu darei um jeito de avisar todas as meninas de Hogwarts. Vou mandar todas se inscreverem, e eu mesmo irei selecionar algumas que baterem com a ficha que vou mandar você preencher. Depois escolherei uma menina de cada casa, você irá sair com cada uma delas, irá conhece-las, talvez faremos algumas provas, e você escolherá com quem quer ficar. Topa?  
  
_Tudo bem. Mas vai logo, porque a cada dia que passa a minha fama aumenta, já até disseram que eu beijei o Marcos Flint e o Crabbe.  
  
_Ta, eu darei um jeito de avisar a todos. E eu vou te aconselhando, coordenar o concurso, certo?  
  
Draco acenou a cabeça positivamente. Tudo está valendo, até ser controlado por uma mulher.  
  
_Daqui a pouco, eu volto com algumas perguntas pra você responder. Ela irá te ajudar no concurso.  
  
_Ta, agora vai logo. Que eu ainda tenho que escrever uma carta pro meu pai. Volta logo com as perguntas.  
  
_Ta bom, to indo. Beijinhos Draco. _disse a autora, deixando pela primeira vez seu personagem fazer alguma coisa sem ela mandar. 


	2. O Concurso

Capitulo 2: O Concurso.  
  
_Pronto, Draco, cheguei! Aqui estão as perguntas pra você responder. _diz a autora entregando as perguntas.  
  
_Demorou, hein!  
  
_Estava formulando as perguntas.  
  
_Ta, eu vou responder agora. Quanto mais rápido melhor.  
  
_E eu vou avisar todos de Hogwarts do concurso. Quando eu voltar espero que já tenha terminado.  
  
_Ta. Sai logo daqui.  
  
_Não saio não, e ainda te deixo sem namorada, e faço a Lilá, a menina mais fofoqueira da escola ver você nos altos amassos com o Crabbe e o Goyle ao mesmo tempo. _diz a autora já se irritando com o personagem estúpido.  
  
_Ta bom, me desculpa. Vai lá, querida. Estarei de esperando de braços bem abertos. _diz Draco na mesma hora que começa a tocar With Arms Wide Open, do Creed.  
  
Draco senta na cama e começa a ler as perguntas e responde-las. Depois de ter respondido tudo, ele releu de novo o pergaminho pra ver se estava tudo certo.  
  
1-)Nome completo: R: Draco Malfoy  
  
2-)Idade: R:16 anos  
  
3-)O que gosta de fazer? R: Irritar todos, pregar peças, lançar feitiços, tudo que se relaciona ao mau.  
  
4-)Matéria preferida: R: Poções  
  
5-)Matéria que mais odeia: R: Herbologia  
  
6-)Como você gostaria que fosse sua namorada fisicamente? R: Mais baixa que eu, loira, olhos claros, cabelos enrolados e cumpridos.  
  
7-)Como você gostaria que ela fosse no geral? R: Linda, simpática, que goste de fazer tudo que eu faço, goste de mim (impossível alguém não gostar, né Aline?), nada romântica, que queira ser comensal, rica e sague-puro.  
  
8-)O que a sua futura namorada tem que ter? R: Corpo, e dinheiro.  
  
9-)Um defeito que você não aceita? R: Ela NÃO pode ser romântica  
  
10-) Um defeito seu: R: Nenhum. Eu sou perfeito.  
  
_Tudo certo. Agora é só esperar a Aline chegar. _pensou Draco.  
  
Enquanto Draco respondia o questionário, Aline (a autora da fic) se encarregava de anunciar para Hogwarts do concurso.  
  
_ATENÇÃO TODA HOGWARTS. EU QUERIA UM MINUTO DA ATENÇÃO DE TODOS, PRINCIPALMENTE DAS MENINAS. _disse a autora, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam almoçando.  
  
Todos pararam, principalmente as meninas.  
  
_É o seguinte: Draco Malfoy quer uma namorada.  
  
Todos começaram a cochichar, e as meninas a gritar.  
  
_Então, eu, a autora dessa fic, conversei com ele, e ambos estão de pleno acordo em realizar um concurso onde Draco irá escolher sua namorada.  
  
Todos os meninos voltaram a comer, todos não, alguns continuaram a prestar atenção, o boato estava cada vez pior, e as meninas também prestaram muitas atenção.  
  
_O concurso se realizara da seguinte maneira: Todas as interessadas deveram preencher um formulário que está na entrada do salão principal, e colocar na urna que está logo ao lado do formulário. Depois eu irei selecionar as meninas, que será uma de cada casa, e avisarei as ganhadoras. Depois elas terão um encontro com Draco Malfoy, aonde irão se conhecer melhor, talvez passe por algumas provas antes, e Draco Malfoy irá escolher a sua futura namorada. As interessadas inscrevam-se até hoje. Logo, pois depois do jantar irei recolher a urna e não adianta chorar que eu não vou aceitar mais. _disse a autora, totalmente cansada.  
  
Depois da ultima frase, a maioria das meninas e alguns meninos correram até a urna para preencher o formulário. Até mesmo Gina Weasley.  
  
_Opa, espera ai mocinha, aonde você vai? _pergunta a autora.  
  
_Me inscrever.  
  
_Você? Uma Weasley. Que odeia os Malfoy?  
  
_Eu sei que não vou ganhar, é pra fazer uma vingança pro meu irmão e o Harry. To cansada de ficar sozinha, e o Harry fica beijado a Cho na minha frente. E eu não gosto. _disse Gina começando a chorar.  
  
_Hum. Então pode ir. Boa sorte.  
  
_Obrigada. _disse Gina indo se inscrever.  
  
_Isso me deu uma idéia. _disse eu pra eu mesma.  
  
_Então Draquinho, já terminou? _disse Aline (eu) entrando no quarto de Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Já. E você já fez o que tinha que fazer?  
  
_Sim. Agora é só esperar todas se inscreverem e hoje à noite pegarei os votos. Meu Deus, você é desejado nessa escola, hein? Sinceramente, até eu estou desconfiando da sua opção sexual, pois tem meninas muito bonitas, e parecidas com o perfil da namorada que você quer. _disse eu olhando o questionário respondido.  
  
_Eu sei que tem mil meninas que me amam. Mas você, minha melhor amiga, dizer que eu sou o que eu sei e o que você achava e agora desconfia, é mancada!( :P)  
  
_Desculpa, Draco. Agora tenho que ir pra pensar nesse concurso. Amanhã estarei de volta pra conversarmos. E provavelmente já vou ter selecionado as meninas.  
  
_Tchau. _disse Draco. _Já vai tarde.  
  
_O que você disse?  
  
_Nada não.  
  
_Sei, haram sei, haram ta. _disse a autora saindo do quarto, para ir escrever mais um capitulo.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Esse "haram sei, haram ta", é a frase que eu e minha irmã postiça usamos quando estamos desconfiadas, e queremos usar sarcasmo. Obrigada a todos os comentários que recebi. Continuem mandando. 


	3. A Primeira Etapa

Capitulo 3: A primeira etapa  
  
_Bom dia, Draco. _disse eu acordando Draco Malfoy que dormia que nem um anjinho (ai que guti guti!).  
  
_Não está muito cedo pra começar a fic, não? _disse Draco, com voz de sono e manhoso. (ahhhhhhhhh!)  
  
_Não. 2:00 horas da tarde não é cedo.  
  
_Pra mim é.  
  
_Bom, só queria dizer que já selecionei as meninas.  
  
_Quem são elas?  
  
_Não posso dizer, querido. Não agora. Irei falar com elas agora, e mandarem as quatro irem em uma sala vazia que preparei justamente para o concurso. Será algo particular o desenvolvimento, mas a escola ficará sabendo do que estará acontecendo. E no dia da sua decisão, vai ser em publico. Afinal, todos terão que ver você beijando a sortuda, para não terem mais duvidas da sua opção sexual. Certo? Certo. To indo. Tchau.  
  
Draco ainda demorou pra assimilar tudo que eu disse, mas voltou a dormir em seguida.  
  
Depois de Aline comunicar todas as meninas que foram selecionadas. Ela foi buscar Draco para ir com ela na sala.  
  
_Aline, se você selecionou barangas, sangue-ruins, pobres, eu te mato. _disse Draco com fúria.  
  
_Mata nada. Eu controlo você, eu sou a autora da fic, e eu darei um rumo pra essa historia toda.  
  
_Então não tem graça, você que vai escolher minha futura namorada.  
  
_Você tem razão. Vou deixar você tomar suas decisões.  
  
_Obrigada. _disse Draco abrindo a porta do quarto, onde as meninas estariam esperando por eu e Draco.  
  
Draco quase me matou quando viu as meninas que selecionei.  
  
_ALINE, SUA IDIOTA!!! _berrou Draco.  
  
Eu puxei Draco em um canto, e falei de modo que elas não ouvissem.  
  
_Ou alguma delas, ou o Crabbe. Decida!  
  
_Ta. Espero que elas sejam pelo menos do jeito que eu gosto.  
  
Draco olhou para cada uma das selecionas. Nenhuma a agradava.  
  
_Bom, deixa-me apresentar. _eu disse. "Draco. Temos Suzana Bones da Lufa-Lufa, Pansy Parkinson da Sonserina, Padma Patil da Corvinal e Gina Weasley da Grifinória."  
  
A cada nome mencionado Draco ficava com enjôo.  
  
_Vou explicar a primeira etapa do concurso. _eu disse. "O Draco irá ver o perfil de cada uma, segundo a ficha de vocês. E agora irei entregar algumas perguntas pra vocês, e Draco irá decidir quem ele irá eliminar". Nas perguntas que vocês iram responder, Draco irá escolher qual agrada mais a ele".  
  
Enquanto isso, Draco encarava cada uma com nojo.  
  
_Vocês têm cinco minutos para responderem as perguntas. Quando terminarem, me entreguem e podem ir embora. Amanha, na mesma hora, é para estarem aqui, que Draco já ira decidir quem ele irá eliminar. E depois avisarei da próxima prova.  
  
No caminho de volta para a Torre da Sonserina, Draco pisava duro.  
  
_Aline, o que você tem na cabeça? Você viu as meninas que você selecionou. Nenhuma eu gosto. A Bones é uma idiota, ela é da Lufa-Lufa, aquela casa de idiotas. A Pansy é um pé no meu saco, a Patil é muito fofoqueira e burra, e a Weasley é muito... é pobre.  
  
_Escolhe alguma delas ou o Crabbe, está avisado! Agora vamos logo decidir quem você vai eliminar.  
  
_Nós a virgula. Eu irei decidir por si só.  
  
_Eu sei querido. Mas sou a responsável do concurso.  
  
_Ta.  
  
_Aline, o que você tem na cabeça?  
  
_Cérebro.  
  
_Não parece. Você não viu que eu queria uma namorada loira? Nenhuma é loira. Queria alguém de corpo perfeito, somente a Weasley tem um corpo bonito, mas ela é totalmente o oposto do meu perfil.  
  
_Não é não.  
  
_Claro que é. Olha isso: minha matéria preferida é poções e odeio herbologia, a materia que ela mais odeia é poções e adora herbologia. Quero alguém rico, e ela é pobre. Não queria menina romântica, e ela colocou que é muito romântica. Você não sabe o que está fazendo. Ela é totalmente ao contrario.  
  
_Então elimina ela.  
  
_É isso o que eu queria fazer.  
  
_ENTÃO FAZ CARAMBOLA!  
  
Draco ficou pasmo com a explosão da autora.  
  
_Não vou tomar atitudes precipitadas. Tenho que pensar bem antes. Pois ela e a Pansy são sangue-puros. Irei eliminar a Bones ou a Patil, elas são filhas de trouxas, meu pai me mataria.  
  
_Seu pai não precisa ficar sabendo.  
  
_A não ser que dê a louca em você, e acabe me fazendo escrever uma carta dizendo.  
  
_Não vou fazer isso. E você tem que analisar as respostas da pergunta que mandei elas responderem.  
  
_Mais essa. _disse Draco abrindo o pergaminho onde tinha a pergunta e a resposta de Gina.  
  
O que você faria para agradar o Draco? R: Não sei. O que ele pedisse eu faria.  
  
Depois ele abriu da Padma Patil  
  
O que você faria para agradar o Draco? R: Iria fazer uma massagem nos pés dele.  
  
Draco ficou enjoado, e abriu o da Pansy  
  
O que você faria para agradar o Draco? R: Iria satisfazer todas as suas vontades.  
  
Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, e foi abrir o de Suzana Bones.  
  
O que você faria para agradar o Draco? R: Ficaria com ele o dia todo.  
  
Pronto estava decidido. Ele ia tirar a Suzana Bones. Não iria agüentar aquela menina no seu pé o dia todo. Como se aquilo o agradasse.  
  
_Decidi. Vou tirar a Bones.  
  
_Porque? _perguntei entediada.  
  
_Ela é da Lufa-Lufa, é feia, gorda, trouxa, e vai ser um chiclete em mim como ela disse aqui.  
  
_Draco, estou desconfiada. A Suzana é linda, muitos meninos gostam dela.  
  
_A decisão é minha.  
  
_Então está decidido. A Suzana irá sair, amanhã falaremos com ela. Porque você não tirou a Gina? Ela é totalmente o oposto como você disse.  
  
_Isso é verdade. Mas ela é a mais bonitinha das quatro, e por isso não vou tira-la logo de cara. Quero uma namorada bonita, e como nenhuma é loira de olhos claros, vou ter que ficar com a menos feia.  
  
_Mentira. Todas são lindas.  
  
_A decisão é minha.  
  
_Certo. Tenho que ir, Draco. Até amanhã, e prepare-se para a próxima prova.  
  
_Estarei pronto. 


	4. A Segunda Etapa

Capitulo 4: A segunda etapa  
  
_Bom, estamos aqui outra vez. E hoje, Draco irá dizer quem irá ser eliminada. _eu disse, e passando para Draco a vez de falar.  
  
_Eu elimino a Bones. Agora sai daqui garota você não faz mais parte do concurso. _disse Draco impaciente.  
  
Suzana Bones saiu da sala, e deixou um olhar fuzilante para Draco antes de sair.  
  
_Vamos continuar. Hoje teremos a segunda prova...  
  
_Não precisa, já sei quem vou eliminar.  
  
_Draco, temos que seguir as regras.  
  
_Mas não vai mudar em nada, com ou sem prova vou tirar a Weasley.  
  
_A Gina? _sussurrei de modo que o restante das meninas que entram mudas e saem caladas não pudessem escutar.  
  
_Isso mesmo.  
  
_Porque não tira a Pansy? Ela é um pé no saco com você, em todas as fics. Ou a Patil.  
  
_Eu não vou ficar com uma grifinoria, meu pai iria ficar decepcionado. Ela é pobre, uma Weasley, da grifinoria, boazinha demais. A Patil pode ser uma garota legal, e eu gostei da idéia da massagem no meu pé. A Pansy é da sonserina, e o que tenho a fazer é dar um chega pra lá nela, e desaparecer um pouco. A Pansy e a Patil eu vou conhecendo aos poucos, ai me decido.  
  
_Mas, você parou pra pensar que a Pansy é muito chata, e a Padma é filha de trouxas?  
  
_Já. E se eu me ferrar nessa fic, teremos uma escritora a menos. _disse Draco quase me matando com o olhar frio.  
  
_Desculpa, só estou tentando fazer o melhor.  
  
_E piorar minha situação é o melhor?  
  
_Olha aqui, Malfoy. Se você não queria ajuda não deveria ter pedido.  
  
_Eu não pedi. Você se intrometeu. _disse Draco sorrindo sarcasticamente. Fiquei com a cara no chão, e pra disfarçar, é claro, continuei a falar.  
  
_Vamos para a segunda prova. Essa é fácil, mas vamos dizer que requer experiência. Uma coisa que deixa Draco Malfoy nas nuvens é quando uma menina acaricia sua nuca. Por isso, vocês vão abraçar o Draquinho, e ao mesmo tempo, fazer um carinho na nuca, e no final dar alguns beijinhos no pescoço. _disse a autora, olhando significante para Pansy.  
  
Draco pareceu ansioso.  
  
_Quem quer começar? _perguntei para as meninas.  
  
_Eu, eu começo. _disse Pansy.  
  
_Ótimo. Então é com você. Podem ficar no máximo dois minutos abraçados, e pra melhorar vou por uma música bem romântica (a música é Robocop Gay !) só pra dar um clima.  
  
Pansy andou o mais rápido possível na direção de Draco e o abraçou com força, e começou a fazer carinho na nuca de Draco.  
  
Draco estava gostando. Era a única coisa que conseguia deixa-lo um pouco arrepiado.  
  
E Pansy fazia bem o carinho. Draco tinha que confessar que estava gostando. Mas queria afasta-la de qualquer jeito, e a menina parecia não querer se afastar. Depois de acariciar deu um beijo nojento em Draco.  
  
_Sai Pansy, já esta bom. _disse Draco a empurrando.  
  
_Draco, como é o perfume da Pansy? _perguntei.  
  
_Bom. Mas é o mesmo de sempre.  
  
_Ótimo. Próxima?  
  
_Eu. _disse Padma, que parecia estar um pouco nervosa.  
  
Padma abraçou Draco, e começou a acariciar sua nuca com as unhas.  
  
Draco estava odiando, a menina estava o arranhando e aquilo incomodava. Draco também começou a afasta-la.  
  
Padma percebeu que ele não queria mais e deu um beijo no pescoço de Draco e acabou o deixando um pouco arrepiado.  
  
_Então Draco o que achou do perfume da Padma?  
  
_Bom. É gostoso. _disse Draco passando a mão na nuca, para aliviar um pouco a dor dos arranhões das unhas de Padma.  
  
_Certo. Agora a última. Gina Weasley, aproxime-se.  
  
_Nem a pau. A não ser que me tragam alguma coisa pra tapar o nariz. O perfume da Weasley deve ser dos mais baratos. _reclamou Draco.  
  
_Não precisa, Malfoy.Eu não uso perfume. E não tenho dinheiro pra comprar perfume que te agrade. _disse Gina sem graça.  
  
_Piorou...  
  
_Chega! Gina pode ir. Boa sorte. _diz a autora (eu).  
  
Gina andou timidamente até Draco, nunca tinha beijado nenhum menino, então nem imaginava como poderia fazer o bendito carinho na nuca.  
  
Gina passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, e o abraçou.  
  
Draco sequer retribuiu, e estava ficando enjoado de imaginar uma Weasley perto dele.  
  
"Vamos acabar logo com isso" _pensou Gina, que estava decidida a começar o carinho de uma vez por todas.  
  
Gina respirou fundo, e Draco pode sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que sentiu uma mão acariciar a sua nuca, devagar.  
  
Gina acariciava a nunca de Draco devagar, passava os dedos mansamente.  
  
Draco estava gostando bastante do carinho de Gina, que instintivamente, a abraçou forte.  
  
Gina se surpreendeu, mas não parou de fazer o que estava fazendo. Ela tinha que confessar que também estava gostando. Por ser mais baixa que Draco, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça para que ela pudesse alcançar a nuca dele, assim fazendo a cabeça dele ficar perto de seu pescoço, e ela sentir a sua respiração.  
  
Gina então, deu um pequeno beijinho no pescoço de Draco, a fim de dizer que aquele era o fim.  
  
Mero engano, pois Draco a abraçou com um pouco mais de força, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se arrepiou mais, devido ao beijo.  
  
Fazendo um pouquinho de força. Gina conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos braços de Draco.  
  
Gina se ajuntou com as meninas, ainda um pouco tonta por sentir a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço.  
  
_Então, Draco? O que achou? _perguntei sarcasticamente.  
  
_Você deveria saber. Você controla a fic.  
  
_Eu sei meu querido. Mas a opinião é somente sua. Então?  
  
_Bom. Muito bom.  
  
_Chegou a conclusão de quem vai eliminar?  
  
_Sim. Vou eliminar a Patil, ela quase rasga meu belo pescoço.  
  
_Ora Draco, não ia ser a Gina?  
  
_Mudei de idéia.  
  
_Tudo bem. Padma retire-se, por favor! Eu sinto muito.  
  
Padma saiu de cabeça baixa.  
  
_Bom, a próxima prova será amanhã, obviamente, e será a decisiva. E estive pensando bem, e resolvi deixar por segredo, é constrangedor ter que beijar alguém na frente de todos.  
  
_É como vou provar que sou macho. _sussurrou Draco.  
  
_É só você andar de mãos dadas com sua namoradinha pela escola, e todos vão esquecer essa possibilidade de você ser o que eu achava e o que você sabe.  
  
_Porque não facilitamos as coisas. Nem nos livros, e em nenhuma fic as pessoas desconfiavam da minha opção sexual. Então, começa a fic de novo sem essa sua idéia idiota de que a escola desconfiava de mim e resolvi fazer o concurso. Você acha que eu sou burro, mas sei que você vai me colocar com a Weasley, pois você só escreve fics D/G.  
  
_Mero engano, lindinho. A idéia da opção sexual e do concurso foi minha, mas a decisão somente sua. Até na decisão de aceitar ou não a proposta do concurso.  
  
_Foi?  
  
_Sim, senhor. Bom, continuando. A próxima prova será um encontro com Draco Malfoy, no qual eu não irei escrever e nem presenciarei, tudo o que fizerem vão ser somente seus atos, sem interferência minha...  
  
_Graças a Deus! _exclamou Draco.  
  
_CRABBE!  
  
_Deixa, to brincando, brincadeirinha. _disse Draco assustado com minha ação.  
  
_Bom mesmo. A próxima prova será o encontro. Uma de vocês irá almoçar com o Draco, e a outra irá jantar. Ambos particulares. A roupa fica a critério...  
  
_Só não venha pelada, Weasley. Sei que você não tem roupa decente.  
  
_CALA A BOCA, DRACO. SE NÃO EU VOU FAZER VOCÊ DAR UM BEIJO NO CRABBE, TENTAR AVANÇAR O SINAL COM ELE, SE CASAREM E TEREM UMA FILHA CHAMADA LACRAIA. VOCÊ ESTÁ ENTENDENDO? _disse a autora já ficando nervosa com o personagem chato.  
  
_NÃO VOU PARAR. VOCÊ ME COLOCOU NESSA PORCARIA, VOCÊ ESTÁ ACABANDO COM MINHA VIDA, PERSONAGEM, COM A FIC. COM TUDO.  
  
_ENTÃO SE VIRA, PORQUE NÃO VOU MAIS TE AJUDAR.  
  
_Ta, desculpa. Foi sem querer.  
  
_Tudo bem. Mas o próximo insulto a qualquer uma das meninas você beija o Crabbe, Goyle e talvez o Snape.  
  
_Ta, to quieto. Continua.  
  
_Desculpem meninas. _disse eu olhando para as meninas que estavam apavoradas.  
  
_Continuando. Não precisa vir com uma roupa muito bonita, é um jantar simples. A Pansy irá almoçar com o Draco, a 1:30 da tarde, sem atrasos, será aqui, nessa mesma sala. E a Gina irá jantar com o Draco, as 8:30 da noite, também sem atrasos e aqui. Tudo será atitudes de si mesmos. Vocês depois de jantarem, podem fazer o que quiserem. Então, no dia seguinte, Draco escolherá sua futura namorada. Agora podem se retirar.  
  
As meninas saíram caladas como sempre, pois cada palavras que davam, Draco fazia um comentário maldoso.  
  
_Espero que eu faça a coisa certa. _disse Draco para si mesmo, mas como sou a autora também escutei.  
  
_Você fará.  
  
Então os dois saíram da sala, e já começavam a se preparar para a ultima prova. 


	5. O Encontro com Pansy

Capitulo 5: O Encontro com Pansy  
  
N/A: Neste capitulo eu não vou aparecer, e os atos são dos próprios personagens, nada meu. :P (preciso de um psicólogo)  
  
Blá blá blá: Nesse capitulo contém cenas muitíssimo fortes, coisa que você não vai se sentir à vontade se sua mãe te ver. Então dá um jeito de cobrir o monitor. Obrigada.  
  
_Entra. _disse Draco abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a Pansy passar.  
  
_Ai Draquinho, isso é tão romântico. _disse Pansy.  
  
_Vamos comer? _perguntou Draco, ignorando Pansy como sempre.  
  
_Claro, lindo. _disse Pansy se aproximando de Draco e passando a mão em seu cabelo.  
  
_Sem intimidades, Pansy. A Aline não vai gostar.  
  
_Draco, lembra que ela disse que não ia entrar na fic, que ela não ia saber de nada, e que as ações eram nossas. (olha eu aqui, escrevendo o capitulo).  
  
_É verdade.  
  
_Então. Vamos esquecer esse almoço, e vamos fazer algo mais interessante.  
  
_Claro. _disse Draco com um sorriso maroto. (eu estou começando acreditar que ele é homem! Ops, não era pra eu ta aqui)  
  
_Como o que? _perguntou Pansy roçando a boca no pescoço de Draco.  
  
_Não vai dar. (to duvidando)  
  
_Por que, Draquinho? _disse Pansy beijando o pescoço de Draco.  
  
_Porque a Aline está se infiltrando na fic de novo, olha ela ai. Falando que desconfia do que ela achava e agora acha e quase tem certeza do que eu sei.  
  
_Eu vou matar ela, Draco. Ela te colocou nisso tudo.  
  
_Eu sei.  
  
_Aline você ta ai? _pergunta Pansy, olhando para o teto, a minha procura.  
  
Nenhuma resposta. (vou ficar bem quieta, e que idéia de me procurar no teto).  
  
_Acho que ela já foi. _disse Draco, olhando para o teto também.  
  
_Então, vamos continuar... _disse Pansy, agarrando e beijando Draco.  
  
Draco não fez outra coisa a não ser retribuir o beijo. E antes que percebessem, já estavam nos altos amassos.  
  
Duas horas depois...  
  
_Nossa Draquinho. Você é muito homem. _disse Pansy ofegante.  
  
_Eu sei. Quero ver como vou provar isso pra todos.  
  
_Ué. Fica comigo.  
  
_Ainda tenho o encontro com a Weasley.  
  
_Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu? _perguntou Pansy, pasma.  
  
_São as regras. E por falar em regras. Nosso encontro já terminou. Vamos, Pansy. Já chega!  
  
Ambos colocaram as roupas rapidamente.  
  
_Foi maravilhoso, Draco.  
  
_Também gostei. Quem sabe, podemos repetir. _disse Draco com o seu sorriso maroto.  
  
_Iremos. Tenho que ir, tchau. _disse Pansy, dando um selinho em Draco e saindo da sala.  
  
Alguns minutos depois, Draco também saiu da sala, e foi para o salão comunal da sonserina, se preparar para o próximo encontro. 


	6. Uma Breve Conversa com Aline

Capitulo 6: Uma breve conversa com Aline.  
  
_Ah. Você aqui. _disse Draco pra mim.  
  
_Onde mais eu poderia estar? _perguntei.  
  
_Na sua casa. Fazendo o seu trabalho de publicidade, ao invés de ficar me atazanando.  
  
_Não to com saco pra fazer meu trabalho. Prefiro ficar te atazanando, e conversando com minhas amigas no ICQ (Nad e Jesse).  
  
_Como elas te agüentam? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Não sei. Às vezes penso como eu me agüento, e como agüento você. Então, como foi o encontro?  
  
_Eliminada.  
  
_Como assim? Eliminada? E a Genal? Você nem foi ao encontro dela.  
  
_Bom, eu e a Pansy, nós... nós... ah você sabe.  
  
_Sei...  
  
_Então, quando você publicar a fic, todos vão ver que sou muito homem.  
  
_Ah Draco. Eu escrevo a fic, eu quero mais um encontro. Não vou publicar a fic por ai.  
  
_Hum, sabia. Mas não quero uma namorada, assim como a Pansy. Ela foi muita... ah você sabe.  
  
_Sei. Mas é estranho você querer uma namorada descente.  
  
_Se é pra escolher, escolhe direito.  
  
_Então, você vai escolher a Gina?  
  
_Acho que sim. Quem lê a fic ta provado que sou homem. Agora é provar pra Hogwarts, e nada como ficar com a irmã do cara mais nervoso.  
  
_É verdade. Puxa Draco, você está pensando. _disse eu.  
  
_Eu sempre penso, querida. Quem não pensa é você. Me diz, de onde você tirou a idéia de fazer essa fic?  
  
_Sinceramente, não sei. Acho que foi enquanto eu estava no banheiro procurando meu anel. Sabe como é mulher, né?  
  
_Sei. Sem cérebro. Como você pode ter a idéia da fic no banheiro.  
  
_As idéias vêm nas horas mais improváveis. A idéia da outra fic que estou escrevendo veio enquanto eu dormia. Interessante, não?  
  
_Não. Então, o que vamos fazer até a hora do meu encontro com a Weasley?  
  
_Se eu fosse você, pensava melhor. Você não pode tomar decisões precipitadas.  
  
_Tudo bem. Valeu a dica. Mas o que vamos fazer?  
  
_Nada.  
  
_Porque não fazemos o seguinte: você pula logo pro próximo capitulo e me coloca no encontro com a Weasley, assim terminando logo essa joça. E depois, vai fazer seu trabalho de publicidade. (gente, estou escrevendo isso pra tomar vergonha na cara e fazer o maldito trabalho!).  
  
_Ótimo. Pronto para o próximo capitulo?  
  
_Pronto. Mas como você vai começa-lo?  
  
_Do mesmo jeito que a do encontro com a Pansy. Tipo, você mandando ela entrar.  
  
_Ah ta. Me deseje sorte.  
  
_Sorte. _diz Aline olhando Draco sair do quarto. _E você, não perca o próximo capitulo, nesse mesmo site, e talvez na mesma hora.  
  
"La vem o Draco, Draco, Draco. Todos atentos lendo a fic. Lá vem o Draco, Draco, Draco. Com uma fic besta que da vontade de morrer".  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Meu Deus! Não to me reconhecendo. Acho que a convivência comigo mesma não ta me fazendo bem. Fiquem atentos, ao próximo capitulo. Talvez o ultimo, e em seguida um epílogo (não acredito, que isso tem epílogo). Me mandem e- mails, poxa (pra não dizer filhinha de outra coisa). Preciso de e-mails sobre essa fic. É só. B-jusss. Pra quem não sabe a música é inspirada no Chaves. 


	7. O Encontro com Gina e A Decisão Final

Capitulo 7: O Encontro com Gina, e a decisão final.  
  
_Entra. _disse Draco abrindo a porta e dando passagem para a Gina passar.  
  
_Nunca imaginaria que isso acontecesse comigo. _disse Gina, desviando o olhar de Draco.  
  
_Seu irmão sabe?  
  
_Sabe sim. Mas ele não deu muita importância, pois ele sabe que você não é homem.  
  
_Como é? _perguntou Draco, se aproximando perigosamente de Gina.  
  
_Bom, ele disse que você não era homem e que não podia fazer nada comigo.  
  
_Ele vai ver só...  
  
_O que você pretende fazer? Draco?  
  
_Você me chamou de Draco? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Chamei. _disse Gina já imaginando ele a tomar em seus braços e a beijar.  
  
_Grande porcaria, Weasley. Vamos fazer alguma coisa, e quando der 9:00 horas vamos lá na sala comunal da Grifinoria.  
  
_Fazer o que lá? _perguntou Gina  
  
_Mostrar para o seu irmão que eu sou muito homem. _disse Draco se aproximando de Gina e a olhando com um olhar malicioso.  
  
_Fazendo...o... que? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Isso. _disse Draco, a puxando para mais perto de si e a beijando.  
  
Gina esperneou, tentou gritar, se soltar. Tudo em vão, Draco era mais forte que ela. Sendo, que se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Ela não poderia deixar seu primeiro beijo em uma lembrança como aquela (oh, quem fala. Putz, me meti de novo).  
  
Draco cada vez mais puxava Gina contra si, que agora já estava se empolgando com o beijo.  
  
_Lembra, que você escreveu uma vez, dizendo que faria tudo que eu quisesse? _perguntou Draco, por incrível que pareça, ofegante.  
  
_Lembro. _respondeu Gina, completamente tonta, como se acabasse de tomar êxtase. (eu sei como é a sensação. Uma vez pra toda vida).  
  
_Então. Porque você não deita naquela cama, e eu já vou lá!  
  
_Sai Draco, nunca. _disse Gina o empurrando.  
  
"Essa vai ser minha namorada" _pensou Draco. Pra logo em seguida pensar: "Valeu hein Aline, depois disse que a decisão ia ser minha".  
  
_Então. Me faz um carinho na nuca. _disse Draco manhoso. (aproveita Gina. Quem me dera que ele dissesse isso pra mim)  
  
Gina fez o que Draco pediu, acariciou a nuca dele, e depois, voltaram a se beijar.  
  
_Então, Draco. Já decidiu, com quem você vai ficar? _perguntei eu, depois dos dois encontros.  
  
_Eu fico com a Gina. _disse Draco sério.  
  
Gina pulou no pescoço de Draco dando vários beijinhos nele. Enquanto Pansy, tentava avançar em cima de Draco. Mas graças a eu, chamei Crabbe e Goyle para a segurarem, pois sabia que isso ia acontecer.  
  
_Draco, depois da tarde que tivemos. Você não pode fazer isso comigo.  
  
_Posso sim, tanto que já fiz. Tirem ela daqui. _disse Draco com desdém.  
  
Depois de uma luta infernal, chutes na parede, tapas em Crabbe e Goyle. Pansy foi tirada da sala.  
  
_Espero que sejam felizes. _disse eu sinceramente.  
  
_Se manda daqui. Antes que eu te espanco. _disse Draco.  
  
_Só não apago esse capitulo e escrevo outro, porque tenho que fazer o trabalho de publicidade.  
  
_Ta bom. Desculpa. Sinceramente, foi legal participar da fic. E gostei de conhecer a Gina. _disse Draco dando um beijo na nova namorada. _O que você pretende fazer, depois dessa?  
  
_Depois de terminar meu lindo trabalho. Pretendo me infiltrar em Hogwarts, e começar a trabalhar em uma coisa inovadora.  
  
_No que? _perguntaram Draco e Gina juntos.  
  
_Surpresa. _respondi.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
O que acharam? Se preparem para o epílogo que está rrridículo. 


	8. Epilogo: O Final do Final

Epílogo: O final do final  
  
Resumindo, já fazia um bom tempo que Draco e Gina estavam namorando. E o mais assustador, estava namorando sério. Até com uma aliança de caveira, bem o pai de Draco cortou a mesada por um tempo.  
  
Ignorando a revolta dos Weasley e dos Malfoy eles continuaram a namorar. O pai de Draco até que não reclamou muito, pois teve a certeza que seu filho era homem. Mas os Weasley que ainda estava desconfiados, não gostaram nada de ver Gina com Draco.  
  
Eles diziam que Draco estava à usando.  
  
Passou um pequeno tempo, os dois continuaram a namorar. E eu, terminei a porcaria do trabalho. Pra falar a verdade já terminei faz tempo, até antes de começar a escrever a fic. Mas tinha que dar um argumento, e graças a esse argumento, o professor deu um trabalho pra eu fazer, ou seja, o trabalho verdadeiro, nem comecei a fazer. Da pra entender?  
  
Como cansei dessa vida, resolvi me infiltrar em Hogwarts, e agora sou autora da fic e aluna de Hogwarts.  
  
Estou me dedicando ao meu novo trabalho. Não ganho nada, mas é satisfatório ver os problemas e duvidas das pessoas, resolvidos.  
  
_Aline! _disse Draco me tirando dos meus pensamentos.  
  
_Oi Draco. Oi Gina. Como vão?  
  
_Melhor impossível. _disse Gina sorrindo, Draco confirmou.  
  
_Soube que você se infiltrou em Hogwarts, é verdade? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Bem, eu estou aqui. _eu disse sorrindo.  
  
_E também soube que você está trabalhando aqui também. O que você está fazendo? _perguntou Draco.  
  
__Bem. Dê uma olhada nesse folheto que eu fiz. Com a frase da minha beta- reader, Anna.  
  
"Consultora emocional, ajudo qualquer personagem a decidir a verdadeira opção sexual..."  
  
Mande uma coruja para: Aline Malfoy  
  
(Agora se você é um leitor e também está em dúvida, manda um e-mail, será um prazer ajuda-lo ou ajuda-la, dependendo do seu sexo)  
  
_Não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer não? _disse Draco e Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
  
_Pior que não. Sei lá. Gostei de fazer isso. E é gratificante ver as pessoas descobrindo sua verdadeira sexualidade.  
  
_Por acaso tem alguém... você sabe o que?  
  
_Não. Mas eu to duvidando. Por isso estou espalhando esses folhetos por Hogwarts.  
  
_De quem você está desconfiando? _perguntou Gina.  
  
_Do Harry Potter.  
  
_Do Harry Potter? _perguntou Draco e Gina em uníssono.  
  
_Sim.  
  
_Mas porque? E como você vai fazer pra ajuda-lo? _perguntou Draco.  
  
_Ah. Isso? Só em uma outra fic.  
  
NOTA DA AUTORA:  
  
Eu queria mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra minha tia, pro meu tio, pra minha avó, pro meu avô, pro meu vizinho, pra minha amiga, pro cachorro do meu amigo (o cachorro mesmo), pro papagaio do zoológico, pra todos os travecos, gays, lésbicas, afins, ou seja pra maioria da minha escola, pra Pichi, pra Mile, pra Luciana Trindade, especialmente pra você e pra Sasha. Essa frase não me é estranha! Hehehehe E aqui acaba a fan fic "Draco Malfoy é Gay...", espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, sei que ficou uma porcaria, mas é o meu máximo, ou seja, nem o mínimo do mínimo. Essa foi a minha primeira fic de comédia e escrevi em um excesso de loucura da minha vida. Agradeço a todos que mandaram e-mail, recomendaram, criticaram, esculacharam, reclamaram, ofenderam, zuera. Agradeço a todo mundo, e principalmente a Jean Romani que criou um tópico sobre a fic no Fórum, a Sandra que respondeu ao tópico e disse que gosta muito da fic, e a Carol Malfoy Potter que também mandou uma mensagem muito fofis, e realizei sue desejo, pois ele realmente fica com a Gina. Muito obrigada. Obrigada a todos que votaram, se é que votaram na fic, porque são sempre as mesmas que ficam no ranking, parecem que esquecem que há outras fics no site, mas tudo bem. Mesmo a fic acabada ainda quero e-mails dizendo o que acharam, ok? Agradeço também a minha beta-reader, ela que foi a criadora do anuncio para a solução do problema. B-jus, e obrigada a todos que leram a fic. E até a próxima! 


End file.
